Just Another Day
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Kiku Honda isn't quiet used to his American roommate playing loud music and baking cookies at two in the morning but he's getting there.


Devon: I know I should be posting the next chapter for Every Day but it's been fighting me tooth and nail about getting written so I took a break and wrote this little thing. I like to think it'll take place somewhere in the time line of the Ameripan DoOL fic I'm planning (Still calling it One Day in my head currently) but I don't actually know.

Warning: There's a little bit of language use here but nothing uber bad.

Rating: T, because of the language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song I used in here~

Kiku heard the loud music coming from the kitchen at two in the morning and he tried to ignore it. He knew it was just Alfred, doing who-knows-what but it was hard. Through the floor, it was hard to tell what the words to the song were but based on the slightly-familiar, loud guitar, Kiku was figuring it was something from Alfred's favorite "classic rock" collection. Sometimes Kiku loved the music almost as the blonde American, but other times…like at two in the morning, Kiku wondered just how heartbroken his roommate would be if the collection mysteriously went missing.

Kiku rolled over and tried to ignore the music. He pulled his pillow over his head to block out the music. He covered his face with the comforter and tried desperately to sleep. Nothing worked. Eventually the song changed and different music was floating up into his room but the volume stayed at the same almost deafening level. Eventually, Kiku realized the only way he'd get any sleep was to go to the root of the problem directly. Groaning, he pulled himself from bed and headed to the door.

All the lights upstairs were still off; most likely meaning Alfred hadn't even come upstairs to go to bed yet. Kiku shook his head, wondering how the boy got anything done with his backwards sleep schedule and went to the stairs. A faint light could be seen from the bottom of the stairs. Kiku tried to think of something to say to Alfred once he reached the kitchen but he was getting distracted. Slowly, the words to the song were becoming clearer. So far what he made out was "Until I get a wedding ring."

The kitchen door was shut. Light was pooling out from the bottom and the music was even louder but the door was shut. Kiku realized Alfred hadn't intended to be rude with his music then. The door blocks some of the noise from the other rooms so Alfred was trying to be considerate. He had just forgotten that Kiku's bedroom was directly above the kitchen. Somewhat touched that his roommate had thought of him, Kiku opened the kitchen door.

Alfred's back was to Kiku, or more accurately, his ass was. The blonde was standing in the middle of the kitchen in red, white, and blue boxers, a plain white t-shit, and white socks; shaking his hips in time with the music. Unfortunately for the dark-haired Asian, Alfred's well-toned ass happened to shake along with his hips. Kiku just hoped the sudden flush of heat and color across his body was from the slightly-warmer-than-the-rest-of-the-house kitchen but he doubted it.

"Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself!" Were the words coming from the small radio in the kitchen. And Kiku realized, also from Alfred's mouth. As the blonde turned slightly during his dance, Kiku saw that he was singing into the head of a long, wooden spoon.

"Ooh b-b-baby, baby, baby why you gonna treat me this way? You know I'm still your lover boy, I still feel the same way. That's when she told me a story about free milk and a cow and said 'No hug-ie, no kiss-ie, until I get a wedding-"

Alfred's spoon dropped to the floor with a clatter and an extremely high-pitched yelp escaped him when he saw Kiku.

"Kiku!" Alfred exclaimed. He cleared his throat but his voice was still unnaturally high for him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why you were playing such loud music." Kiku replied, thankful that his calm, even voice didn't give away how completely un-calm he felt. There was something undeniably cute about the nervous stutter to Alfred's words and the pink color in his cheeks.

"O-Oh did I wake you?"

Kiku nodded and Alfred's blush darkened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest!" Alfred stammered out quickly. Kiku nodded his understanding and looked around the kitchen, taking in its current position. It was a mess. Bowls and measuring cups were piled up in the sink and flour coated the kitchen table, turning the wood a nice shade of white.

"What are you doing?" Kiku asked, taking a step into the kitchen. Alfred picked up the wooden spoon and held it behind his back as if it was the only evidence that he had been doing anything but dancing in the kitchen.

"I'm um-I'm making cookies." Alfred admitted after a few minutes of being pinned under Kiku's expectant look. Another few moments of silence passed between the two as Kiku tried to gage whether Alfred was telling the truth or not. When the alarm on the oven suddenly went off and Alfred went over to pull out a tray of freshly baked cookies, Kiku was forced to realize he was.

"At two in the morning?"

Alfred removed the oven mitt and turned to Kiku.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the ti-Ow!" Alfred yelped for the second time that morning as he leaned against the oven and burned his arm on the cookie tray.

Alfred stayed standing at the oven, nursing the arm he had burned and muttering a lovely assortment of "Shit", "Goddamn", and "I just fucking put that tray there, moron" under his breath in a tone he assumed Kiku couldn't hear. Kiku however, grabbed a clean towel from the drawer and went to the kitchen sink. Pushing aside the overflow of dirty dishes, he turned the cold water on and dampened the towel.

"Let me see." Kiku instructed, already reaching for Alfred's arm.

"I'm fine, Kiku." Alfred replied with a hiss as Kiku gently pressed the cloth to his burn. "It's not bad or anything." Alfred continued, shifting uncomfortably as he watched Kiku gently care for the burn. "I burn myself all the time Kiku, really. I'm fine, my arm's fine, you don't have to do that."

"What do you normally do for your burns?" Kiku asked, removing the cloth to get a better look at the mark on Alfred's tanned skin.

"Oh I normally just ask someone to kiss it better." Alfred tried to joke with a laugh. Kiku looked up at him.

"Are you asking me to-" Kiku started about the same time Alfred realized what he said and with widened eyes babbled out "Oh God, I'm sorry Kiku that's not what I-"

Alfred's bright blue eyes stayed wide open. Kiku bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on the small burn. Alfred wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

"Better?" Kiku asked. Alfred nodded, swallowing audibly. "I think we should both go to bed now." Kiku added. Alfred agreed with a stiff nod and followed Kiku out of the kitchen, turning off the light as he left.

Kiku led the way upstairs, conscious of Alfred's gaze on his back the whole way. Maybe kissing Alfred's burn was less of a good idea than he thought. It certainly didn't help him keep in mind that they were just roommates.

"I um…good night Kiku." Alfred mumbled. Kiku turned around to see Alfred stopped at his bedroom door, one hand resting on the door knob. Alfred sent Kiku one of his brightest smiles and Kiku couldn't help but smile back.

"Good night Alfred."

The two boys went to their separate rooms and closed the doors. Maybe now, Kiku could get some sleep.

A little while later, Kiku realized they never turned the damn radio off.

A few minutes after that, Kiku heard Alfred's door open and loud footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Shit, I left the oven on!"

Kiku rolled over and smiled into his pillow. It was always an adventure living with Alfred.

Devon: Shit guys, I think this is the first time I've ever actually written a fic about my OTP. Like...what? Christ.

_(The song I used was "Keep Your Hands to Yourself" by Georgia Satellites)_

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Explanation: For those of you who aren't reading Every Day (my in-progress FrUk fic), and even to those of you who are but might not have checked out my profile in a while (or ever, you know, I get it) I have this little AU of my own that I'm currently calling the Days of Our Lives-verse (DoOL) where there are a bunch of different stand alone stories but if you read all of them, they each have little (or large depending on the stories) ties to each other. After Every Day is finished, I want to write an Ameripan story, I'm thinking I'd like to call One Day, that would tell the story of how *spoiler* America and Japan got together and all that jazz, since in Every Day they're supposed to be getting married *spoiler over*. This fic would probably be something that happened at some point in their relationship in One Day. I don't think I'll ever include it as a chapter or anything but I thought it was cute.


End file.
